It All Goes Bad
by Jays
Summary: What Happens if Voldemort Wins? This is what happens in Hermione's Eyes


**Author's Note: I've decided to write a one-shot. Please make me happy and review! In this fic, this is my idea of what will happen if Voldemort wins, and what people do about it. I don't expect this to be great, but I needed to write something.**

**Disclaimer: I own anything you don't recognize**

IT ALL GOES BAD

_By: Jays_

Harry was on the ground, bleeding. His scar was screaming with pain, as was his voice. Above him, was Tom Riddle, also known as Voldemort.

"Do you give up, Harry?" he asked, pulling Harry up to his feet by his unruly hair.

"I will never give up, Tom. NEVER," Harry screamed.

Voldemort replied, putting his wand to the base of Harry's neck, "You give me no choice, Harry. Goodbye." Harry Potter, from that moment on, was non-existing.

Hermione Granger ran through the open field. Dead bodies surrounded her. Heads were not connected with corpses, and blood was everywhere. All around the eighteen-year-old girl was signs of death.

She came to a body in the middle of it all. A chill went through her like ice. One of her best-friends, Ron Weasly, lay there. His case was worst of all. His face was white, and his eyes were open. He lay there, as a victim of _Avada Kedavra_, the worst death of all. There was no blood around him: just a body without life.

Tears came out of Hermione's eyes as she stared at her friend. She shook as she picked up his cold, lifeless hand. Hermione held his hand in hers, and cried for a while. A few years ago, he had told her he'd like to die in battle, protecting what he loved. He died as he had wanted.

Later, Hermione realized that her search wasn't over. She needed to find Harry. She looked around the Hill of Death, as it was called in later years, and soon found him. He had suffered the same decease as Ron, yet his was worse. She could tell he suffered the more. Blood stained his robes, and cuts covered his body. Then, Hermione had to face the truth. In the first time in history, the dark side had won. Harry Potter had been the Wizarding world's only hope, and now that only hope was gone.

**A FEW YEARS LATER**

Hermione was sitting in a one-roomed flat, in hiding. All she ever did these days was stay in hiding. She wasn't safe on the streets, because of being a muggle-born. If she went out, she had a good chance of death.

After the death of Harry Potter, the Wizarding World went down hill. Albus Dumbledore was killed, in front of everyone. Many witches and wizards who were against Voldemort flew to America, hoping Voldemort wouldn't find them there. Every other decent wizard either went into hiding, or was killed. The only ones that were safe were pure-bloods.

Most of Hermione's friends were killed. The last of the Marauders were found and tortured. Life was grim. Hermione stayed in London, only for two reasons. She wasn't entirely ready to leave her best-friends, and she wanted revenge.

For the past few years, the girl had been at work. She formed a conspiracy against Voldemort, in loving memory of Harry, Ron, and Albus Dumbledore. She had used her research and found others in hiding, and they all decided that they had to act. If they stayed in hiding for much longer, they would be found and killed. If they ran away, it wouldn't be accomplishing anything. They had one choice; to fight back.

Hermione and the gang all pulled there brains together and soon realized that there wasn't enough of them to win, but enough to show the people that they couldn't just bow their heads to the dark side. Hermione was also tired, and wanted to end her life in a way to be remembered.

She and the conspirators snuck into the main village. There were soldiers surrounding the place, but Hermione didn't care. She ran up to the top of the hill and yelled,

"This is what you all do, huh? You just let it happen! I can't believe you! Some great people have died and you let it go. No, I won't give up without a fight. You need to fight back! It's not right to kill someone just because they're muggle-born! You know what you have to do? You-" There, she was struck down. A well-aimed curse struck her in the neck, and Hermione Granger was dead.

The rest of the conspirators ran out. They fought with little people they had. They all did die, but witnesses who were there started to think. They thought about life without Voldemort as ruler. They thought about the time where they could let there children run around and play without fear they wouldn't come home. They thought of how Hermione Granger died so young, just to open their eyes to the evil that was in the world.

**Author's Note: Well, there you go. I don't think this is very good, but I felt that if I didn't write it now, I'd never write it. Please review, but no flames!**

**-Jays**


End file.
